The Explosive Existence
"You have entered the premises of Alixondra Lea Davis. MetroCitys (detroit) bomber." Physical Species: Mutant Height: 1.70 cm Build: Curvy and athletic Eye color: Light pink Hair color and style: Dark blue with curls who reach her butt. Skin tone: Blue Other notable physical features: Long horse like ears. She turn into her original human form when visting her parents or want to be left alone or be undercover. She's more comfortable in her blue shape. Clothing style: Comfy greyish/black. Preferably easy to move in. Emotional General mood: Unstable but colorful. Likes: The rush of adrenaline, explotions, anything active. Dislikes: Deep, cold, water. Skills and Abilities Make things explode with her mind. Unexplored mental and creation capabilities. Scientist background in alien biology. Athletic, she can't jump or run unaturally high or fast but impressive for a human. Weaknesses Cold. Deep cold water. She cant use her explosive powers under water! If overwhelmed she explode and loose all energy to figth back. History Was born in Sweden as human, Lost her big sister at a young age and blame incident on herself. Moved to Detroit with her parents a year later for a change of environment. Sunk deep into studies of the unnatural, Detroit buzzing with it. And later became a scientist. Was exposed to alien DNA during an experiment after years of unhealthy obsession over this particular alien. Almost died but was by chance saved by a demon like creature called Ba'al whom she later adopted into her family. Not right away pray tell. She had new unstable power’s to learn all while her skin had turned blue with additional physical changes. It toke years before she learned where the powers came from. Further a year to reclaim all her human memories who been lost in the traumatic incident, including the accident. - Time skip of 8 years - She now has her memories back. Happinlly married to a djinn called Drago and got four kids. Ba'al and the triplets Noel, Leon and Elon. Her once unstable powers consist of psychic capabillities that she use to blast anything she chooses into dust. She's not very good at using it for anything else but did unconsiously materialice two imaginary creatures to aid her when in a pickle. (This was before she knew what she was doing) Layla and Ratchet. Layla to guard and tend to her mental sanity. (nearly never appear in physical form) Ratchet as a minion who look after her and the family. (A giant lynx man) She also learned to shift from her human form to her blue shape but need aid from her husband or Puck (a friend) for that. Both knowledged in energies and magic She highly prefer the blue one but change when around her human family not to raise her mothers blood pressure. Or when undercover! Settled in Metrocity (aka Detroit) Alixondra is a well known villain who take great enjoyment in her work. As a fan of adrenaline and chaos she keep her day's full. Near all her friends being villain's makes hanging out easier. If not working she throw love an attention at her kids. Or pull her partner Dragora into adventure of ether sheets or action. Sometimes both. Further more, the woman got a hideout away from home to hobbies of science. She changed direction however to expand the ingenuity not to focus on the unnatural. Weapons, food, nature etc it's always somthing. Long as it dosen't get boring. Current Information Always getting to know herself and it's confusing! She want to travel more! And get a hang on changing from her human form to her blue aspect. Relationships Parents: Robert and Anne (alive) Siblings: Big sister Selina. (dead) Other family: Unknown Significant other(s): Dragora Mandragora Children: Baal, Noel, Elon, Leon. Friends: Pandora, Cirillo, Huugin, Puck, Wendalyn, Maria, work colleagues, Frenemy: Joel, Tara, Az, Syx, Zagam. Enemies: Harrison, Amoxtli, Metroman, Storylines Here is where you will link to summaries of storylines. -ART- Two in one.jpg Alixon without cout.jpg Alixon suit.jpg Megamind & Alixondra.jpg Alixon explotion.jpg Tumblr mpngz8bE7O1r3zp7ko1 1280.jpg Pandora ivanov by flawed design 25-d6cbbn9.jpg Tumblr n9i8fgB5nc1tbu3lso1 1280.jpg Nobody-Doll and Alixon by Jajna.jpg Tumblr mhkk9z0rpD1r7b48do5 1280.jpg Julia and Alixon by Jajna.jpg Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Characters